cubeaismfandomcom-20200214-history
End'ar
End'ar, Demon of the Ender Lore The First Sign of the Second Coming, is the arrival of the Endermen. End'ar is a creation of Net. He despises all life, other than that of his Ender creatures. End'ar awaits Nets call to release the full power of the Endermen Army upon the Overworld. The Endermen you see wandering the world and rearranging the landscape, are meerely scouts testing the worlds defenses. They are capable of warping from the Overworld to The End at will to relay information to End'ar. *Materials: EndStone*, Bedrock*, Obsidian, Grey Wool, White Wool, Black Wool, Stone, Cobblestone, Stonebricks. *Colors: Black, White, Grey. *Biomes: Life is disgusting. Deserts are bare of life and will make a temporary dwelling place. *Food: Flesh is good. Rotten flesh is better. *Weapons and armor: Any armour you can get your hands on, Iron tools, anything that can destroy life. (Fire, TNT, Any weapons) *Shrine: A pillar of Stone or Black wool, preferabbly rounded, with a torch on the top. (* - In creative mode) Step One: Follower Life? #'Ick': The overworld is full of life. Cut down or burn the first tree you see to signify you are a follower of End'ar. Relocate to the nearest desert and construct a simple dwelling. No living material (Wood, etc.) is allowed. #A minor offering: Wait until night comes. Find a living object and "Offer" it to the Endermen. Make sure you do not dishonour them by looking at them. If they pick up the object they have accepted your offering. If not you are not allowed to stay inside for three nights, you must remain at the mercy of the monsters. Step Two: #Ascended Aquirement : Aquire an Eye of Ender. It must be kept safe. If it is lost, all your objects must be thrown into fire or lava. #A great offering: Wait until night comes. You are permitted to grow wheat. Use it to attract animals into a pit. Once they are in the pit, seal it off and kill the animals with your hands. Offer the meat to the Endermen. Step Three: #Priest Solitude: Dig down below the surface and make a new home there. Plant mushrooms and a solitary tree. The tree will be used for wood, the mushrooms for food. You must never journey to the surface again, unless directed. #Light's Bane: Light is not good. You may only use minimal light from now on. Redstone torches are the only acceptable light source. Step Four: #Voyager Pilgrimage: Show your devotion to End'ar! Leave your underground home and journey to one of End'ar's old Overworld strongholds. Enter the Ender. #Devotion: You are nearly complete. Take the Eye of Ender and, in the Ender, throw it into the void! End'ar now controls you. Return to the Overworld and dig holes to bedrock arround your shrine. Make a small bridge so you can reach it. Make the shrine to the sky limit. Stand atop it, and jump down into the pit. You have completed this path. Category:Fan-Made God Category:Demon